Episode 8109 (29th March 2018)
Plot Pete rushes unconscious Ross to the hospital. At the scrapyard, Jimmy informs Robert he doesn't want to go back to driving, citing Nicola's ambitions for their future. Robert receives an important call from a client and shoos Jimmy out. Joe watches it all from the comfort of his sofa. Following the inspection, Vanessa believes there's no way the disciplinary hearing will go in her favour. Pete phones Rhona to fill her in on Ross' collapse - he fears his brother won't make it. In the café, Tracy encourages reluctant Jacob to go to Marbella and enjoy himself. After Jacob leaves, Brenda asks Tracy about her split with David. Tracy states she can't be with someone who's ashamed of her, but admits she misses being with David. Frank attempts to put a positive spin on Vanessa potentially being struck off. Vanessa grabs a bottle of wine and walks out. David gives Eric instructions to take care of the shop whilst he's away. Priya offers to help out too. When Jacob returns to the shop. David still doesn't know if he'll be joining him in Marbella but gets his answer when Jacob picks up a bottle of sun cream. Jimmy has a bad feeling when Joe summons Jimmy to Home Farm to meet with his accountant. Joe assures him it'll be something of nothing but plants a seed in Jimmy's mind that Robert may be hiding something from him. Rhona rushes to the hospital to support Pete. Dr Phillips informs Pete and Rhona that Ross' wound has become seriously infected and the infection has spread to his blood stream which means Ross' vital organs could be affected. She explains Ross is on as high dose of antibiotics. When Bob returns to Connelton View, Brenda informs him they have the place to themselves so Bob suggests they make the most of it and catch up on a box set. Instead, Brenda proposes they make their own entertainment and leads Bob upstairs. Tracy calls round to Farrers Barn and says goodbye to David and Jacob before they head off on holiday. Pete sits at Ross' bedside willing him to get better. Rhona fills Pete in on the inspector's visit. Delirious Ross comments the woman with the mustache sounds gorgeous. Following their love making session, Brenda questions if Bob wishes things were different, as if they weren't together, he'd be free to be with someone else. Bob takes Brenda hand and assures her he wants to be with her. Charity finds drunken Vanessa sitting in the surgery talking to Voldemort the snake. Vanessa suggests Charity leaves her before she brings her down too, but Charity promises she's not going anywhere then sticks a fake mustache on Vanessa which raises a smile. Joe's accountant, Emilia Marlow, informs Jimmy that someone has been siphoning funds from the haulage company and it's only a matter of time until there's nothing left. Jimmy cannot believe it. He thinks he should have it out with Robert but instead Joe proposes Jimmy plays Robert at his own game. Joe offers to buy Jimmy's shares of the haulage company leading Jimmy to question what's in it for Joe. Joe's motive is making Robert suffer. Ross begs Dr Phillips for more pain killers but he's already reached his limit. Meanwhile, in the corridor, Pete tells Rhona that he doesn't think he'd have got through the past few weeks without her. They both admit they can't stop thinking about the other. Ross reaches down to his jacket pocket looking for some pain killers, but is forced to hide them when Pete walks in. As soon as Pete leaves, Ross downs the pills. Cast Regular cast *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw Guest cast *Dr Phillips - Annabelle Dowler *Emilia Marlow - Nicola Stuart-Hill Locations *Hotten General Hospital - Car park, waiting room and consulting room *Holey Scrap - Port-a-kabin *Home Farm - Living room, games room and kitchen *The Woolpack - Bar *Café Main Street - Interior *David's Shop - Shop floor *Connelton View - Downstairs rooms *Main Street *Farrers Barn - Downstairs rooms *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Cages Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,640,000 (13th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes